Safe
by imgoingtowriteforyoupeople
Summary: When Annabeth was little, her stepmother would tell her about boys. They teased you and pulled your hair, but that just meant they liked you. Now Annabeth is older, and she's having trouble discovering that those rules dont apply anymore. What will it take for Annabeth escape her naivety and find out what a healthy relationship really means? AU Percabeth- Rated T/M depending on ch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, this is my first AU fic. It's centered around Annabeth (who is very OCC by the way). I apologize for how short most of my chapters will be, I'll update often (if that helps). This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters, I wanted to get the story started. Don't worry, Percabeth will come later on.**

**I hope you like it, and please review!**

**I will try to update once a week, but NOTE: I will only update if I get reviews!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Abby**

* * *

_"Get _away_, Luke!" Seven year-old Annabeth squealed, running away from ten year-old Luke. He had been pulling her hair, and Annabeth didn't like it. She was very protective of her springy blonde ringlets._

_"I'm just playing around, Annie. Take a joke," Luke whined back. He gave up chasing Annabeth and sat down on the swing next to Thalia's._

_Thalia was also ten, and she was Annabeth and Luke's other best friend. They were all inseparable, like a family. Thalia's freckled cheeks reddened as Luke sat next to her. They were framed by a curtain of long, black hair, that fell in waves to Thalia's shoulders. Luke was tall for his age, and his sandy blonde hair was cut short._

_"Well I don't like that joke!" Little Annabeth whined, her gray eyes like a hurricane._

_Luke stuck his tongue out at her, and Annabeth pouted. Then she stuck up her chin and crossed her arms and started marching home._

_Luke gave an exasperated sigh. Thalia did the same. "She can be such a baby sometimes." Luke complained, his blue eyes twinkling in the light of the setting sun. Thalia just nodded in agreement. She would agree with anything Luke said, actually._

_The park was only a few houses down from Annabeth's house, but her stepmother still didn't like the idea of her walking home alone, especially if it was starting to get dark outside._

_That's why she was so flustered when Annabeth stormed into the kitchen, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Oh, Annabeth, sweetie!" She exclaimed, kneeling down to wipe the tears from her stepdaughter's cheeks. "What happened, baby?"_

_Annabeth sniffled. "It's Luke," She rubbed her eyes and pouted. "He's keeps teasing me and pulling my hair."_

_She gave her stepdaughter an encouraging smile and ran a hand through Annabeth's golden curls. "You know, Annabeth," she said. "Sometimes, boys can be annoying and they can pull your hair." The seven year-old nodded fiercely in agreement, causing her stepmother to chuckle._

_"But a lot of times," she leaned in closer, whispering the last part. "That means they like you."_

_Annabeth's stormy eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect "O". She asked excitedly, "You really think so?"_

_Her stepmother nodded, smiling widely. Annabeth jumped in the air, giggling gleefully. She spun around in circles with her hands in the air, laughing._

* * *

Annabeth was fifteen now and it was the summer before her sophomore year. She still blushed when Luke smiled at her and her heart still did a funny little jump every time they touched. After eight years, Annabeth hadn't changed one bit.

But everything else had changed.

Thalia had moved away when Annabeth was nine, and Luke had been extremely distraught. Then the very next month, Luke's mom got remarried, and he was never the same. He was only twelve, and yet he was angry and aggressive; but Annabeth didn't give up on him. She would_ never_ give up on him. She spent the next three years growing apart from Luke, desperately trying to get him back to his old self.

Then, when she was twelve, Percy had come. He was her age, so she had met him at school. He had guessed her crush on Luke the first time he saw them together; Percy was stupid and his head was full of kelp, but his eyes were as green as the sea. He was completely oblivious and incredibly optimistic, and he was always there for her. He was Annabeth's best friend.

Now she was laying down on her couch in her living room, Luke was sitting by her feet and Percy was lounging on the fluffy chair next to them, his messy black hair almost long enough to cover his eyes. They were watching TV, but she was hardly paying attention.

"I'm_ bored_," Percy groaned, throwing his head back.

Annabeth was slightly embarrassed. It was the first time she'd gotten Luke to hang out with her and Percy in almost three months, and here they were, doing absolutely nothing.

She glanced over at Luke. He sighed tiredly, his pale blue eyes unwavering from the TV.

Annabeth looked over at Percy in desperation. "Help me," She mouthed silently. He just shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up. Annabeth threw her head back and resisted the urge to groan loudly.

Percy had told her on several occasions that he didn't understand Annabeth's crush, Luke had always seemed like a typical asshole to him, plus the fact that he was three years older. At that point Annabeth would blush furiously and defend Luke relentlessly. She'd explain to him that he didn't know Luke before, and that Percy was just confused because his brain was made of seaweed.

Suddenly Luke stood up and faced Annabeth. There was a look in his eyes that she didn't recognize. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to split."

Annabeth's stomach dropped. She opened her mouth to ask him why when he interrupted her. "I've got work in twenty minutes, sorry." He ruffled Annabeth's hair, causing her to grimace, and walked out the door.

She just sat there, her cheeks burning, feeling humiliated. Suddenly Percy spoke up.

"He hasn't left yet, just go talk to him." He suggested. She looked over at Percy, his expression was encouraging, but it seemed pained somehow. Annabeth put that last thought aside as she got up from the couch.

Luke was lingering in his car, messing with the radio. Annabeth walked up to the rolled-down window. "Luke.." She started.

"I know, I know." He interrupted. His voice was gravelly. "We haven't seen much of each other lately and I'm sorry about that." He looked down. "I guess I've been avoiding it a little bit, though."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why would you be avoiding - "

"I'm eighteen now, Annabeth." He interrupted again.

"Luke, what does that have to do with anything?" She found herself blushing.

Luke thought for a minute, messing with his hair. "it's just hard for me to... you know..." He trailed off, Annabeth stared at her shoes, her face burning.

But Luke was looking straight ahead, his blue eyes unwavering once again. He looked intimidating, and different from the easygoing kid Annabeth had fallen in love with. "Sit with me, Annabeth." He said, gesturing to the passenger seat.

Her entire body was probably shaking as she walked to the passenger side of his car and slid into the seat. Then she looked back at him, his eyes still glued to the dashboard. "Luke, what are you trying to say?"

"I like you, Annabeth." He looked up into Annabeth's stormy eyes. Her heart was doing cartwheels as the blood rushed to her face. Luke grabbed her hand, it was big and awkward and cold holding hers, but she couldn't bother to think about that.

"Luke, I - " But she was interrupted once again when he smashed his lips against hers. Her body responded in surprise and she jerked backward slightly, but he kept his mouth tight against hers, holding her head by the back of her neck. Annabeth could hardly breathe. His lips were strange and hot, and it was difficult for her to get comfortable. It wasn't what she wanted her first kiss to feel like.

_But it's Luke_! Annabeth thought to herself. _You've been dreaming about this since you were seven!_

She gasped for breath as his hands started to roam the young girl's body. She didn't like it. She had to remind herself that it was Luke. He was doing this because he _liked her._ _He really liked her!_

His tongue wrestled with hers uneasily, but he persisted. After several minutes of this, he started to mess with the clasps of her bra, and she finally had the nerve to pull away. "Luke.." She pushed away with her hands on his shoulders.

Annabeth's face paled as she saw the lust in his eyes. No, that wasn't lust. It was love, right?

_Right?_

* * *

**A/N: Since this is the first chapter, I'll update in a couple of days if I get some reviews, after that I will update weekly.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I know this isn't much, but to be honest, I was not expecting this much response! Thank you all so much! [aggressively gives all of you bear hugs] **

**Notes: Yes, the whole Luke/Annabeth thing is a bit unsettling, I know but *whispers* thats kind of the point. Things will get better, I promise. **

**Also, I know... Annabeth is ****_completely_**** OCC. We all know the real Annabeth don't take sh** from no one. But this is an AU, so I'm sorry if you don't like it but.. yeah. **

**Annabeth is also ****_15_****, I don't know if some of you missed that or not. **

**Remember to REVIEW! *blows kisses* **

**-Abby **

**ps: I TOTALLY FORGOT A DISCLAIMER IN MY LAST CHAPTER AND I'M TERRIFIED PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I DON'T OWN ANYTHING [COWERS IN CORNER] **

* * *

"I'm sorry, one more time Annabeth," said Percy, his eyebrows raised. "He _what_?"

"I _told_ you, Percy! He... He kissed me... A lot." Annabeth covered her burning face in her hands. After Luke left, she had sprinted inside and told Percy everything that had happened - well, mostly everything.

She peeked through her fingers back at Percy, who was utterly bewildered. There were so many emotions in his sea-green eyes, she couldn't seem to pick any specific ones out.

"Did you want him to?" Percy asked, his voice unreadable.

Annabeth dropped her hands, "Of _course_ I wanted him to!" She snapped, but there was doubt in her voice that he seemed to sense. She glared back defiantly.

He raised an eyebrow, and then she hesitated. Percy knew her too well. She collapsed into his lap. "It just felt so wrong, Percy! I've been in love with him for years but this was just strange and hot, and..." She stuttered, trying to find the words.

She looked up at Percy, his green eyes swimming with concern. "I didn't want my first kiss to be like that, Percy." Annabeth said miserably, her eyes stinging. "Do you think it was like that for him?"

"What do you mean?" Percy had his eyebrows scrunched together and Annabeth tried not to think of how cute it looked.

"I just wonder if it felt so wrong to _him,_ or if it's just me."

"Well I don't think you're the first girl he's kissed, Annabeth." Percy chuckled. "This is _Luke Castellan_ we're talking about."

Annabeth's face flushed as she gave Percy an evil look and groaned loudly. "Ugh! Why am I even telling you this, Percy?" She cried, lifting her head from the comfortability of Percy's lap. "You don't even like Luke!" She put her elbows on her knees and buried her face again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She heard as she felt Percy's arm go around her shoulder. She instinctively leaned into him, exhaling deeply. Percy was warm.

"I love him, Percy. I'm going to stay with him... I... I'll get used to it... I will." Annabeth wondered whether she was reassuring Percy or herself, but she pushed that thought aside.

* * *

Luke promised Annabeth he would come over after work, so they could have some time alone that wasn't in the front seat of his car.

Her and Percy had hung out a while longer, doing what they always did, (which was basically eat junk food, watch TV, and make fun of each other). An hour before Luke was supposed to come, she had pushed Percy out the door, promising to call him later. Annabeth was absolutely terrified. She frantically ran around the house straightening up, and running in and out of the bathroom, checking her hair in the mirror.

But suddenly he was there. They sat on the couch and Annabeth curled up against his chest. _Yes,_ she thought. _This is how it's supposed to be._

She started to talk about her day to Luke, babbling cheerfully as she snuggled up against him, twirling her pale, blonde curls in her fingers. But he interrupted her again. And he was kissing her. It was still just as hot and strange as before; his lips were chapped.

_You want this_, Annabeth reminded herself.

Luke's hands trailed up her body. They moved through her curls, and suddenly he tugged hard at her hair. Annabeth held back a yelp, it's not like she could let it out anyways, she could hardly breathe again. But he was pulling her hair.

She remembered what her stepmother had said to her all those years ago. "That means they like you." Sue had told her.

_No_, Annabeth thought. This was different, he was _hurting_ her. This wasn't a joke anymore. She was just about to pull away...

_But how could he know that?_ She suddenly thought. _If it was a joke then, how could he know that it wasn't a joke now?_ Luke's grip around Annabeth tightened as his strange lips moved against hers.

It must be an acquired taste.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I'm a terrible person. I'm planning to update again on Friday or Saturday. Thanks again! **

**-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE TO ME OH MY GODS I'M ALL OF A FLUTTER _[BLUSHES FURIOUSLY AND SPINS IN CIRCLES LIKE LITTLE ANNABETH]_**

**Notes:**

**I tried to make this one a bit longer, because my last one was so terribly short. I always think that I have to end it at a certain part...? I'm just stupid.**

**I also know that the whole thing about what Annabeth's stepmother and what Annabeth said about "Luke not knowing that it was wrong" is kind of a controversial topic, so let me clear things up: Annabeth is indeed being stupid and Luke is kind of a terrible person****. But like I said before, _things will get better._**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! Don't forget! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Abby**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything I'm just not sassy enough to be Rick okay *sighs deeply***

* * *

It had been two weeks, and Annabeth still didn't like the taste of him. They had hung out almost every day, and every day, she felt more and more violated. She was always able to stop him when he started to go too far, but a part of her - that would never admit it, of course - was scared that one day he wouldn't stop.

_Why are you doing this to yourself?_ A sensible voice inside her would scream.

_I love him._ She'd snap. Although lately, it sounded suspiciously like a question.

Today, Annabeth decided to hang out with Percy instead of Luke. When she was around Percy, she was able to forget all of this complication that had arisen. She was able to pretend she was twelve again - just hanging out with her goofy friend, relationships like hers and Luke's still very unattainable and several years away.

Percy and Annabeth had just come back from Percy's kitchen and were sitting on Percy's bed, cracking up. With them was a large pile of stolen blue chocolate chip cookies.

Still holding in his laughter, Percy got up and headed towards the door to get them some milk. But just as he reached the door, he hesitated. He turned around, facing Annabeth. He seemed to be trying to say something, but he had a hard time forming the words. "I don't trust him Annabeth."

"You don't have to." Annabeth said quickly, her face flushing. She knew who he was talking about, of course, but why did he have to bring _that_ up? They had been having such a good time...

"Yes I do, Annabeth. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt." Percy said, color rising in his face as he stepped back toward the bed.

"He's not going to hurt me, Percy." Annabeth spat back, but something in her voice quivered as part of her thought, _he already has._

She had noticed the bruise just before she went over to Percy's. It was turning yellow and green already, on her right arm just below her shoulder. _He must have just gripped me too tight, that's all._ She had convinced herself. _He just liked me _too_ much._ The sensible part of her practically laughed at that thought.

Percy refused to break eye contact as he sat back down on the bed, but his look wasn't angry. It was full of concern as deep as the ocean itself. He suddenly took Annabeth's hand in his and squeezed it tightly, melting any bit of anger she'd felt about Percy's accusations. It was nice, his hand. It was warm and inviting, fitting the shape of hers perfectly.

But her eyes had grown wide and her face was red up to her ears as she inhaled sharply and stared at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"But will you tell me if he does?" Percy said, his voice soft. The comment surprised Annabeth, her jaw dropping as she snapped her head back to look at him. She had assumed Percy meant "hurt" as in dump her, or cheat on her, the usual teenage-heartbreak. But it dawned on her that Percy was actually scared for Annabeth's _safety_.

"Percy, I..." She stumbled, "I don't think he's going to hurt me.."

She trailed off, not wanting to lie anymore. Luke _liked_ her, he told her so. And she _loved_ him. So then why did his lips taste so bitter against hers? And why did she secretly dread the times she was going to see him?

Annabeth slowly removed her hand from Percy's, though every fiber of her being wanted to keep it there until her hand fell off. "I should go, Percy." She murmured, hurrying toward the door. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face as she left.

* * *

After her conversation with Percy that morning, she had defiantly called Luke so he could pick her up from Percy's place. She tried so hard to ignore the smug sound of his voice when she had said she'd rather hang out with him today._ "He's not going to hurt me,"_ She'd told Percy. Now it was time for her to start believing that herself.

"I was thinking of cutting my hair a bit, you know?" Annabeth said absentmindedly, sitting in Luke's passenger seat as he pulled into his driveway."Just a couple inches," she continued. "I was hoping - "

Luke cut her off again, his mouth shoved against hers, hands immediately starting the trail down her back. Suddenly a wave of rage came over Annabeth, and she pushed Luke away aggressively.

"Why don't you ever just let me _talk_?" She almost yelled.

Luke's eyes widened in shock, perplexed that Annabeth had actually just denied one of his advances. But they quickly narrowed in anger. "What do you mean, _Annie_?" He spat back, venom dripping from her old nickname. To her, it felt like a punch to the gut.

"Every single time I try to actually talk with you, you cut me off and shove your tongue in my mouth!" She shouted, her voice quivering.

Luke just scoffed and raised his eyebrows. "Get out." He snarled.

"What?" Annabeth said, her anger now mixed with confusion.

Then he said something that felt like a stab wound to the chest. "I said, get the fuck out of my car, Annie."

* * *

Annabeth walked home. The bruise on her arm throbbed painfully.

How the _hell_ did it end up like this? He could never just let her talk. Now they had one disagreement, and he wouldn't even have a discussion with her so they could fix the problem.

What was she thinking? This whole ordeal was just a huge mistake.

* * *

_That night Annabeth dreamt of Percy's hand in hers. She dreamt that Percy's hand protected her, it enveloped her in safety and warmth as a familiar voice rattled inside her head._

_"_Get out,_" it growled._

_The voice grew louder, "_Get out!_"_

_Percy's hand tightened around hers._

_Suddenly it was bellowing, and her head was about to burst, "_GET OUT!_"_

_Percy's hand started to loosen slightly and Annabeth sobbed, "No! Percy, please!" she screamed._

_That was when Percy let go._

* * *

Annabeth awoke in a hot sweat. It was 3am, and she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about.

But she had a sudden desire to talk to Percy, just to make sure he was okay (though she couldn't think of why he wouldn't be). She remembered how she'd left his house yesterday, the tension had been so thick she could've touched it.

Annabeth knew she couldn't call Percy at this time of night, so she decided to just shoot him a text. After deleting and rewriting different variations of the same message at least four times, she gave up and pressed 'send'.

_Hey Perce, I shouldn't have left like that yesterday... it was stupid and I'm sorry, hope I'll see you soon._

Annabeth tried to go back to sleep after that, but just as she was about to drift off she was surprised to hear her phone buzz. "_Shit,_ Percy." Annabeth grumbled, unlocking her phone.

_Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay. Call me tomorrow and we'll hang out again, okay?_

Annabeth felt her cheeks turn pink as she read his message, quickly replying.

_Okay._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit longer, not by much, I know, but I'm working on trying to make them longer and such. I updated a bit earlier than I was going to, because I felt bad about how short my last one was. I hope you guys like how Annabeth finally stood up to Luke a bit, but it's not over..**

**(ps: I hope you guys scream at my next chapter, because I'm screaming just thinking about my idea for it *giggles mischievously*)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL**

**-Abby **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I gained over ten followers within the first few hours I posted the last chapter you guys are seriously so amazing like I'm just assffdjbjn oh lordy. Thank you so much.**

**I seriously hope you guys are excited for this chapter though because I loved writing it and I'm giggling right now.**

**Remember to REVIEW! I got tons of reviews the first couple of chapters but you guys are slacking! And it's gonna take me A LOT longer to update if you guys don't review.**

**-Abby**

**ps. If you guys think last chapter was a cliffhanger... heuheuheuheuheu**

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning feeling many things at once.

Her first thought was about Percy, and the text he'd sent her last night, _I'm just glad you're okay,_ he'd said. Annabeth felt herself blushing again.

But then she remembered everything else that had happened yesterday, the _reason_ Percy was glad she was okay. He didn't trust Luke, and he was afraid he would hurt her. Also her and Luke's fight... Annabeth shuddered, recalling the pain she'd felt in her chest as he snarled at her.

_No,_ she told herself. _Don't think of that now._

So Annabeth decided to get ready for the day, planning to call Percy around noon. She took a nice, long shower and got dressed, wearing a simple green t-shirt and jean shorts with her black, hi-top converse. She couldn't help but think of Percy as she eyed the t-shirt, thinking of his deep and concerning eyes... _Snap out of it!_ She told herself.

Annabeth skipped into the kitchen to find something to eat. Biting into an apple, she noticed the other people in the room with her and her eyes grew wide. Standing next her stepmother was none other than Luke, his face unreadable.

"Uh, hi." Annabeth stuttered, her mouth filled with apple.

Her stepmother suppressed a giggle. "Luke came by while you were getting ready, he said he needed to talk to you." She grinned widely and then shot Annabeth a wink, causing color to rise in her cheeks as she swallowed her bite of apple.

"Sue -" Annabeth started, but she was interrupted.

"We won't be long, Sue. Good seeing you, though." Luke flashed her a winning smile and hooked my arm with his. Though the gesture seemed subtle, she could tell she was not getting away from his grasp as she was dragged into her bedroom.

"Luke!" She grumbled, prying herself from him as he closed the door behind them. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Humph. Feisty."

Annabeth gave him her famous death glare.

"You're getting better at that look, Annie, I must admit." Luke chuckled. "I actually came here to apologize." He said, not breaking eye-contact. Annabeth blushed.

"Is that so?" She tried to keep her voice firm, but she could feel it falter as he kept walking toward her.

"I promise it won't happen again," Luke whispered, leaning in closely.

"Luke..." Annabeth stuttered, her arm throbbing again, although he hadn't touched her.

_Yet,_ she thought darkly.

She could practically feel his breath against hers. There was a hunger in his eyes that made Annabeth want to tremble.  
"Luke, I just..." She searched for the right words. "Something doesn't... feel right between us." She flushed again and looked down. She could still feel his breath. Her heartbeat quickened, probably because he was so close.

"What do you mean, Annie?" There was no venom in the nickname this time, but it still felt like a bite.

Annabeth's words stuck in her mouth, refusing to come out. How could she ever describe the wrongness she felt in their kisses?

"I think I know what it is," Luke said plainly. And suddenly she was terrified at what he might say. His large, cold hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Annabeth's face paled.

"It's your first relationship, Annabeth, it just must not be what you thought it would be."

She almost laughed with relief. Yes! She thought. That must be it! All of those romantic comedies had gotten to her. Love was difficult. But Annabeth was strong. She could deal with this.

Luke loved her. She could see it in his eyes. How did she not notice it as much before? He had kissed her so passionately, so many times now. She realized now it was because wanted to soak up every bit of her that he could, every single moment.

Annabeth wanted to love him like that, too.

* * *

They only got to kiss for a short while, Luke had to leave for work again. He kept trying to go further, he would move his hands all over the place, and there was little Annabeth could do to stop him. By the time he left, she had felt his growing erection against her body, and she had pulled away, her face as white as a sheet.

It was her_ emotions_ that had changed, the physicality would warm up to it. At least that's what she convinced herself. Annabeth picked up her phone and immediately did what she always did.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy answered.

It was like a fresh ocean breeze came rushing into her room. Annabeth found herself talking without realizing it. "Thanks for your text last night, by the way, it was sweet." She blurted out, blushing.

"It was nothing," She could have sworn she heard a little bit of nervousness in his voice, too. He cleared his throat. "So, what's up?"

"I need you to come over, ASAP, I have news." Annabeth almost squealed into the phone, remembering what Luke had said.

* * *

"It's all in my head, Percy!" She told him. "Love is a lot harder than romantic comedies make it to be." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" He replied, his eyebrows raised.

"Well of course!" She shouted gleefully, flopping backward onto her bed and throwing up her hands. "It all makes sense now! There's no such thing as a perfect couple! You have to _make_ it perfect."

"So you don't believe in soulmates?" Percy teased, poking her in the ribs.

Annabeth just laughed. "Of _course_ I do, Percy!" She exclaimed sarcastically, sitting up. "I believe in the divine carving of hearts and lips!" She yelled in faux poetry.

Percy chuckled and shook his head, yet she continued. "They are fitted to one another, so that when they touch..."

"Well_ I_ believe in soulmates." He interrupted proudly.

"Is that so?" Annabeth said her best mock-Percy voice. He just chuckled again and stared into Annabeth's eyes teasingly, as if he knew something she didn't. That just made her blush.

"Well," she continued, "I intend to make things perfect with Luke and I." She grinned mischievously.

But then Percy's smile faltered, "Do you seriously think that's gonna work?" Percy said, his eyes accusatory. Annabeth's face fell. "You're just gonna ignore the fact that it doesn't feel right?" She closed her eyes and shook her head furiously, but Percy seemed to be getting more frustrated as he continued, talking faster. "Because there's, and I quote, 'no such thing as a perfect couple'?"

"Shut _up_, Percy! It's always been Luke!" She suddenly shouted. "You _know_ that! Better than anyone!" Her eyes were watering as she stood up abruptly. "And if it's not Luke..." She trailed off, then threw up her hands. Her face was flushed with anger.

"...Then who the_ hell_ is it supposed to feel right with?" Annabeth cried. She stormed toward the door until she felt a tug and she was pulled backward.

Suddenly Percy was kissing her. How was he kissing her? He must have snatched her from behind, as she was about to storm out of the room. He'd grabbed her left arm, and pulled her back towards him.

Their lips crashed together. It like ocean waves smashing against a rock, unwanted and yet breathtakingly beautiful.

Annabeth's eyes had opened wide, but her body didn't respond in surprise. Her lips moved with his, just like they were supposed to. Her arms went around his neck, as his arms moved around her, locking her into an inescapable embrace - not that she would _want_ to escape. In fact, all she wanted him to pull her even closer, and he did. Yet she didn't think it would ever be close enough.

Is this what kissing was actually supposed to feel like? She felt as if her brain was melting though her body, it was harmonious and glowing and soft.

It was safe.

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HYPED. BECAUSE I AM. STAY TUNED. [DISAPPEARS IN A FLASH OF BLAZING LIGHT]**

**-Abby**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update, please don't kill me. (I update A LOT, so you can't get mad at me!)**

**Notes:**

**I'm glad some of you are hyped! But remember that Luke is still a part of the story, she had just made up with him and convinced herself things would work out before Percy kissed her.**

**_Please_**** don't get mad at Annabeth. She's stupid but we love her, don't we?**

**One of you mentioned my ratings? All of my chapters are rated T (that's why the main rating is T) I might have an M chapter some time later on though, that's why it says so in the synopsis. If I have an M chapter or two, trust me, ****_I will let you know._**** Until then, assume they're all rated T.**

**Please review! I know it's still early on in the story but I could honestly use all of the feedback I can get. To those who have reviewed! Thank you so much!**

**And to everyone else I love you and thank you for reading *bear hugs for all***

**-Abby**

**Ps: if you recognize it, I don't own it**

* * *

To Annabeth's disappointment, their lips broke apart.

Arms still tightly wrapped around each other, she looked at the boy in front of her. His face was tomato red, up to his forehead and over to his ears. Annabeth didn't even want to think about how red her face must have been.

But his eyes were different. They were swirling around like the sea, and they were asking her the answer to her own question.

_Who the hell is it supposed to feel right with?_ She had screamed. It felt right with Percy, obviously. That kiss was everything she had ever _dreamed_ her kisses with Luke would be.

_Luke_, she thought. She had completely forgotten about him, and now the bruise on her arm was tingling.

Annabeth pulled away suddenly, her face still burning, she avoided Percy's eyes at all costs, his amazing, sea-green eyes.

She stumbled backward toward the door. Her body protested each step she took away from him. Every single cell inside her begged to be near him. Annabeth closed her eyes and tried to shut them out.

"_Gods_, Percy!" She wailed, hands covering her face. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I - I just..." He stuttered. She peeked through her fingers. His face was redder than ever, and his mouth was hanging open stupidly.

But once again, his eyes told a different story. They were full of sadness and embarrassment, and yet there was something else as he searched for Annabeth's face. It was something she had never seen on Luke. It was love, and that scared her.

"I - I think you should leave, Percy." Annabeth said breathlessly, her hands dropping from her face as her watery eyes locked on the ceiling. _Do not make eye contact_, she ordered herself.

"Annabeth.."

"_Please_, Percy!" She choked out, tears starting to leak from her stormy eyes. She felt him walk past her, his hand brushing hers.

She buried the longing.

* * *

Annabeth tried to go to bed early that night, around five. Her dad had knocked on her door relentlessly. "Annabeth, sweetheart. It's okay, just come and have some dinner with us." He'd beg.

"I'm not hungry," Annabeth would say back, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Then she would toss and turn until midnight, her head spinning and spinning. She didn't realize how quickly her feelings could become so complicated. For years, all she had known herself to love was Luke, always Luke.

Percy was supposed to know that. He was supposed to _be there_ for her _in that_. And now she finally had Luke, and she was ready for him to finally love her back.

Percy was _not_ supposed to do this. Percy was _not_ supposed to feel this way. _Annabeth_ wasn't supposed to feel this way.

And yet she couldn't shake the feeling of his lips on hers. The warmth and the safety she felt when she was tangled up in him. The look in his eyes when they pulled away, that made every fiber of her being thirst for his touch.

No, she thought, defiant of her own feelings. Luke _likes_ me.

Another part of her thought doubtfully. _You really think so?_

* * *

Annabeth looked at her phone when she decided to move again. It was noon the next day.

Seven missed calls. They were all from Percy, five from last night, and two from this morning.

She groaned. There was no way she could face him. After all of her thinking she'd done last night, she still couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do. So far, ignoring Percy seemed to be the best idea.

Her phone rang again. It was probably still him. He was relentless, and Annabeth had to use every bit of self-control she could muster to not pick up the phone.

But she longed for his voice.

She snatched it up before she could stop herself. "Hello?" She answered, maybe a little too desperately.

"Annie, babe, what's up?" It was Luke.

Annabeth tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh. Uh, hey Luke."

"I was thinking of coming over for a while, what do you say?"

_Oh gods no._ Not right now, not with the state she was in. "Oh I don't know Luke, now isn't really the best time -"

"Nonsense! I'll be over in ten minutes, babe." And Luke hung up, with Annabeth's excuses still hanging on her tongue.

* * *

She didn't know why she decided to let Luke kiss her. She didn't exactly understand why she actually wanted him to. The moment came and his lips found hers. She found herself wishing she were somewhere else.

She found herself wishing she was with Percy.

She compared every movement of Luke's body with Percy's. She compared the way his lips didn't fit against hers like Percy's did. Luke always seemed so urgent, but with Percy, _she_ was the one who _wanted_ him to pull her closer; Percy was slow and steady and careful. She compared the way they wrapped their arms around her; Percy's embrace was full of closeness and tenderness while she seemed to realize how purely lustful Luke's was.

And yet here she was, kissing Luke.

_Why are you here?_ The logical part of her thought, _Why aren't you with Percy?_

It was because she knew Luke, of course, and she loved him. At the age of ten, Annabeth knew that would always be true. But in the current circumstances, his hands hungrily roaming her uncomfortable body, part of her wished that it wasn't.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Her father called from the kitchen. "Phone for you!"

"Who is it?" She called back. Luke had left about twenty minutes earlier. She had asked him to leave after his hand reached up her shirt, giving her goosebumps (and not in the good way).

She had spent those past minutes staring at her phone, waiting for Percy to call again. When her father said someone was on the phone, she was surprised, no one ever called her on the landline.

"It's Thalia. She says -"

Annabeth didn't give him a chance to finish before Annabeth was up on her feet, running toward the kitchen and snatching up the phone. She hadn't talked to Thalia in almost a year.

"Thalia!" Annabeth squealed. "Oh gods, we haven't talked in ages!"

"Annie! Oh don't I know, I miss you guys!" She squealed back. Annabeth ignored the shivers that ran down her spine at the word, Annie. She had almost forgotten how Thalia used that nickname as well. "But I have _amazing_ news!"

"Well spit it out!"

Thalia practically shouted into the phone, "I'm gonna be moving back!"

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Thalia had hardly been able to _visit_ these past six years, let alone move back. "You're kidding!"

"No! I mean, it took so much convincing for my dad, he doesn't like to admit when he's wrong; but I finally did! He's letting me move back so I can be with you and Luke my senior year!" She squealed excitedly.

"Oh my gods, Thalia! That's amazing! When are you coming?"

"Next week! I'll be there on Monday! Jeez, I haven't seen you guys in how long? Two years? Three?" She asked.

"I was twelve, it's been three years. _Way_ too long, Thals."

"I agree!" Thalia said. "Well I'll see you soon, Annie! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! And we can catch up then, okay?"

Thalia and Annabeth said their goodbyes, leaving Annabeth to skip back to her room.

Thalia moving back! For the whole year! She was about to call Luke and let him know, until she remembered the current circumstance.

_Oh gods, what would Thalia think?_

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys excited for Thalia to be coming back? Remember to review!**

**-Abby**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are excited about Thalia coming! I love her as a character, I don't know how good I am at writing her though, so I'll need your guys' opinions when she comes in. Please****_ review, review, review!_**

**Some responses to reviews:**

**I don't think I'm gonna be putting anymore PJO or HOO characters into the story other than Thalia, I don't want to have too many in there, because it always makes it seem a bit crowded in my opinion, sorry.**

**For how long this story is going to be, well, to be honest I'm not quite sure. I already know what I want to happen in the story, but as you guys might have seen, my chapters are short and I think I'm more of a one-shot type writer. I'm gonna take a guess and say about 20 chapters though. Don't sue me if I'm wrong, oops.**

**To one of my reviewers, I'm not quite sure what you meant by "we aren't friends anymore" type stories. If you mean Annabeth and Luke, well.. I'm sorry to spoil a bit but they're probably not gonna end up being buddies again...**

**I promise I will update once a week, I updated a bit sooner in earlier chapters, I know, but that was just to get it started. No more than once a week, I'm sorry.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and sorry for my dreadfully long A/N!**

**-Abby**

* * *

Annabeth decided to use the next day to clear her head. Thalia wouldn't be coming until Monday, and it was only Thursday. She managed to convince herself she had time.

So she lounged in her favorite library chair, her book resting in her lap. She sat there for a long time, too, and her mind had almost completely wavered from Thalia and Luke, and of course Percy.

But, as if on cue, her phone rang. It was actually him this time, and Annabeth practically fell off the chair answering it. "Hello?"

"Annabeth!" She exhaled deeply and truly realized how much she missed him. "Oh thank the gods, you finally picked up! Where are you? I need to see you." Percy blurted out very quickly.

Annabeth found herself blushing and stuttering. "Percy, I -"

"_Please_, Annabeth," he begged. "Just let me talk to you, just let me explain."

Annabeth thought for a minute, even though she already knew what she was going to say. _So much for clearing my head._ She thought to herself. "I'm at the library." She could hear him smirk. "Don't laugh at me, Percy! I've been needing to clear my head, no thanks to you!"

"I'm not laughing!" (Yes, he was.) "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Percy showed up within fifteen minutes. Annabeth started to regret her decision as soon as she saw him. Only recently had she been able to realize how attractive Percy had gotten. When Annabeth had met him, he was a short, scrawny twelve year-old with a bad haircut and a voice crack every other time he talked.

But now, all she noticed was how tall he'd gotten, his toned arms and legs, and that adorable troublemaker smile. His raven-black hair swept cooly to the side as his sea-green eyes twinkled in the flourescents of the library. Every bone in her body wanted to leap up from the chair and run straight into his arms, but she didn't. Instead she took a deep breath. _Focus..._

Percy plopped down in the chair next to her, his eyes swirling and his ears turning pink as he looked up at her. Annabeth's face was almost completely red herself.

"So..." He said nervously. If she hadn't been so anxious herself, she probably would have rolled her eyes.

"Percy, what exactly is there to talk about?" Annabeth snapped, though her voice quivered slightly.

"Was it good?" He asked innocently. She groaned and buried her face in her book.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." He admitted. Annabeth lowered her book. "But you can't say you didn't feel anything, Annabeth. I know you did."

She leaned forward in her chair. "How exactly would you know that, hm?"

Percy copied her, leaning forward, his eyes narrowing. "Because I know _you_," Suddenly he half-glanced at the floor, then back up at Annabeth, his face immediately going from a slight pink to a full-out scarlet. "And I - I felt it too." He stuttered.

Annabeth's hadn't realized just how red her face _could_ get, but she stood her ground. "How would that change anything? Even if I did feel something, Percy..." He looked down again, and Annabeth faltered, going back into her chair. She didn't want to mention the fact that there was no way she could leave Luke.

"Are you scared of him, Annabeth?" Percy asked, suddenly stern, piercing her with his green eyes.

The question took Annabeth aback, and she suddenly didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to say,_ No, that's ridiculous. How could you even think that?_ And yet the other part of her wanted to scream, _Yes! Just get me away from him!_ Her eyes got wide and she opened and closed her mouth stupidly.

Percy stood up from the chair abruptly and swept out of the room. It took Annabeth took a few seconds to process, but before she knew it she was running out after him. She saw him as she ran out the library doors, he was already walking quickly down the street. "Percy!" She yelled. He stopped, but didn't around.

Annabeth caught up to him, panting. "Percy,_ please_, what are you doing?" She said desperately. He turned around to face her, and she was startled to see how angry he looked. "Percy -"

"He _scares_ you, Annabeth." He snarled.

Annabeth had never seen him this heated. She stepped back, her eyes stinging. "Percy..."

Suddenly he leaned forward and gently took her face in his hands. Especially compared to the voice she had just heard him use, the anger she'd seen in his eyes, the gesture was incredibly gentle. She rested her hands on top of his, her heart racing. Suddenly the street was empty. No one brushed her shoulder or walked past them. The only thing there was him. His eyes glistening like the sea, layers upon layers of love and friendship and protectiveness swooping in and taking her away from everything she was afraid of. "I don't want you to be scared." Percy said softly. He touched his forehead to hers.

Annabeth started to sob, horrible, heartbroken sobbing. She put her head on Percy's shoulder and he held her* as she clutched him for dear life. "I'm so afraid, Percy," She weeped into his shoulder. "But I feel so safe with you." He held her tighter, and they stayed there for a long while.

Then Percy kissed Annabeth's hair and pulled away. His hands cupped her face again as he wiped her tears. "You're a lot stronger than you think you are." His eyes were as deep as the sea itself. "I know you can get through this, Annabeth."

* * *

He had told her she could do this, she knew she could do this. It was just the thought of _actually doing it_, that made her want to throw up. Annabeth paced her living room, occasionally sitting on the couch and pulling out her own hair, only to get up and pace again a minute later.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there?" Percy had asked when she told him her plan. No, she couldn't have Percy here. Ever since her and Luke had started dating, and even some instances before, it was never a good idea to put the two in a room together. But Percy had still insisted on walking her home from the library.

Then, she called Luke.

Suddenly he was there again. And he was watching her warily, he must have noticed how nervous she was. Percy had always teased her about how bad she was at hiding things like that.

Annabeth gulped. "We need to talk, Luke."

He chuckled. "I guessed that myself, actually,"

"I can't be with you anymore."

Luke's expression hardened as he stepped forward. "You don't mean that, Annie." She had been expecting this. She knew what she was going to say, having rehearsed it constantly in her head, she felt a tiny bit braver.

But not much.

"Yes, I do, Luke. I can't stand this." Annabeth said. "You keep touching me and violating me and every single time we kiss it just feels so wrong." She cringed at the memories. "I don't want to feel like that around you, Luke. I never wanted to feel like that. But I should have realized all those years ago that I could never get the old you back. I should have realized he'd been replaced by an aggressive, angsty, _lusty_..." She paused, studying his unwavering face. "...version of... of you."

"And I'm afraid of you." Annabeth finished.

Luke raised his eyebrows, he looked slightly amused. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Annabeth."

_No he's not,_ some part of her growled. Annabeth took a step back.

Luke just laughed, but it was a cold laugh. "I guess that's my signal to leave then, Annie, huh?"

And he was gone.

Annabeth exhaled deeply and collapsed on her couch. It went so much better than what she had expected, but she still felt so uneasy about his reaction. After everything they'd been through since she'd known him - and especially these last couple of weeks - it just didn't seem like him.

Putting that thought aside and pulling out her phone, Annabeth dialed Percy's number. He picked up on the first ring, immediately saying a million words a second. "Annabeth! Are you okay? What happened? Oh gods, what did he say? Please tell me you're all right! Don't be afraid I am running over to your house _right now_ -"

"_Percy!_" she laughed. "I'm _alright_! He, uh, he took it really well actually.." She told him what Luke had said, but he didn't seem to believe her, or maybe he was just too worried.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

**A/N: * ….did you guys notice my Sea of Monsters reference? (I had to, it's one of my favorite scenes, of course, it belongs to Rick though.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been in a bit of a writer's block lately, so my chapters might have a bit longer of a wait than usual, sorry. ****I loved your guys' response last update though! Keep it coming! (Also yes, I am practically a fangirl over my own story sometimes... *whispers* especially this one because fluff)**

**Speaking of responses - okay you guys ****_know_**** that I don't call people out personally for their reviews, but I would like to thank AshleyDaughterofApollo, you made me laugh, that was glorious - like I normally read my reviews on my email from my phone but I had to get ****_redirected to the website_**** to read the full message. You are - as a daughter of Apollo - golden.**

**Also, if you guys liked the fluff in ****_last_**** chapter...*giggles mischievously*... I'd make more notes, but I don't want to give any spoilers!**

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

**-Abby**

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, Annabeth was trapped in strangling embrace, given by none other than Percy Jackson. Her arms were pinned against his chest and she could hardly breathe, but she buried her pride enough to admit she liked it. Percy kept her in his arms for at least a full minute before he even loosened his grip.

"I'm so glad you're safe," He murmured, kissing her hair and unaware of the color that had been rushing to her face.

"It's fine, really," She choked out.

"Oh gods, I'm strangling you!" Percy quickly let go and jumped back a step, his face turning bright red. Annabeth just laughed, causing Percy to look down and chuckle nervously.

"Percy, I -"

Suddenly he leaned down and he kissed her. It was light and hesitant, as if he was asking her permission.

And so Annabeth did what seemed right - she kissed him back. To be perfectly honest, Annabeth had accepted that she would never have a kiss as amazing as the first time Percy had kissed her.

But this one proved her so wrong. Annabeth's hands went on either side of his face as Percy's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Everything now seemed so easy, so blissfully natural as she felt Percy smile against her own lips.

This, she thought, is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

Annabeth was pleasantly surprised within the next few days how easy it was being with Percy. Although he would never let go of her hand, they could still goof around and steal cookies; and she found herself smiling and laughing more in those three days than she had in years.

Now, her and Percy could share things they never had before. She could curl up against him as he played with her hair and talked about the first time he'd seen her. "I thought you looked like a princess," He'd said, his face flushing.

Annabeth had just laughed. "A princess? Oh come on, Percy!"

"No, really! It's your curls," He'd insisted, twirling her blonde ringlets with the gentle touch he always used with Annabeth. "You look even more like a princess now. I mean you're not just cute anymore." He'd continued, looking straight into her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Then he would lean forward and softly kiss her lips.

Annabeth discovered something as she caught herself staring at the goofy green-eyed boy for the millionth time. She was happy. It had been so long since Annabeth had felt so genuinely happy. But now she was able to giggle and laugh and kiss and be kissed.

And she loved it.

She loved the way Percy would shamelessly stare at her face all googly-eyed, and then Annabeth would punch him in the arm (even though she secretly loved it). She loved the way Percy's mother would grin hugely every time she saw their hands linked together, and the way Percy would blush whenever this happened

She loved the way Percy would kiss her, and the way that their hands fit together like pieces of a puzzle. She loved the way that that they would both smile stupidly whenever their lips came together.

Annabeth had almost completely forgotten about Luke, because after all, what she loved most was Percy.

* * *

Annabeth woke up bright and early on Monday morning because it was, of course, the day Thalia was coming, and she couldn't be more excited.

It did dampen her mood to realize that they probably wouldn't be able to hang out with Luke. Annabeth had been so distracted by Percy these last few days she didn't really think about what she would tell Thalia about Luke. So she figured that if he came up in conversation, she would just say that they had dated recently, and things... well, things hadn't worked out between them.

But Annabeth was sure that Thalia would be thrilled about her and Percy, even though she had only met him once before. The time they met, Percy and her were only just becoming close and Thalia had guessed that Percy had a crush on her. But at the time, Annabeth had refused to believe it.

Before she knew it, Annabeth heard a knock at the door. She ran towards it and heard a squeal before she even saw the face.

Thalia had changed a lot. She had cut her long black hair, so that it was now a short and spiky pixie-cut. Her electric-blue eyes were framed with thick black eyeliner and she was wearing a ripped band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and worn out black combat boots.

"Annie!" She squealed, and stretched out her arms for a hug. Although she looked different, she was still Thalia, and Annabeth didn't hesitate to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Gods, Thals! You've changed!" Annabeth observed as they pulled away.

"Oh dear lord, I know." Thalia moaned as if it wasn't her choice. "But it pisses off my dad," She whispered, shooting Annabeth a wink.

They sat comfortably on Annabeth's bed, catching up with the last few years of their lives they'd missed. Thalia's dad had made her join an all-girls summer camp called The Hunters. It focused mainly on womanly independence, abstinence, and the rise of the matriarchy. "It seriously just makes me wanna whore around whenever I'm not there." She had said, making Annabeth laugh.

"Speaking of..." Thalia raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Any boys you should be telling me about?"

Annabeth just blushed and grinned widely.

Thalia practically fell off the bed. "Ahhhh!" She squealed. "It's Percy, isn't it?"

Annabeth nodded, causing her to squeal again. "It's only been a few days," Annabeth said quickly. "But it's going really well, and—"

"Well of course it's going well!" Thalia interrupted. "I totally called it, too! Oh gods, Annabeth," She gasped and leaned in closely, whispering, "Did he get hot?"

Annabeth just giggled and nodded furiously. "His eyes, Thalia!" She fanned her face dramatically. "And his hair!" She fell back onto the bed as they both cracked up.

Once Annabeth had composed herself, she sat up again. "But he's just so sweet, too, Thals. He really cares about me." She said, smiling to herself. "And it just seems like we're so... so right for each other. Everything just fits." She finished, looking back up at her friend.

Thalia was smiling at her warmly. "I'm glad you're happy, Annie."

Annabeth just giggled. "Do you wanna meet him again?" She asked excitedly, hopping up from the bed. "Let's go see him!"

"Ugh, I can't. I'm sorry, Annie." Thalia told her. "I told Luke I would meet him over at his place in half and hour, but I promise I'll hang out with you guys soon, okay?" She said happily, getting up from Annabeth's bed.

She skipped out the door, and Annabeth sighed loudly and flopped backward onto her bed. She could tell how excited Thalia was to see Luke, and she had thought about telling her what had happened in the last few weeks. But she felt that if she had tried to explain what had happened, then Thalia wouldn't believe her, and Annabeth couldn't bear the thought of losing Thalia, especially after what happened with Luke.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took a bit longer to write but I personally loved it. Like I said last time though, I don't know how I am at writing Thalia so I'd love some feedback about that. Thanks again!**

**-Abby**

**PS: Next chapter will be very different from the others, as it will be centered around Thalia instead of Annabeth, so stay tuned :-)**


End file.
